Reshop Heda - May we meet again (Version française)
by Cinevorous
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER SAISON 3 EPISODE 7 Les derniers moments de bonheur de Lexa et Clarke... Que s'est-t-il passé entre la scène d'amour et la mort de Lexa ? Une courte histoire pour faire vivre Lexa un instant de plus...
_**Je suis encore toute retournée de l'épisode 03x07 de The 100… Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit et je voulais rendre hommage à Lexa à ma manière. Ce One Shot raconte le dernier petit moment de bonheur de Clexa, après leur première fois, avant la mort de Heda…**_

 _ **J'aurais pu faire plus joyeux, mais ça me semblait important d'écrire ça…**_

 _ **Bonne lecture ! (et n'hésitez pas à envoyer un MP si vous avez besoin de soutien après la mort de Lexa, personnellement j'en ai (eu) grand besoin ahah !)**_

Clarke respirait doucement, son corps entouré de mes bras, sa tête enfouie dans mon cou. Je reprenais lentement mon souffle en lui caressant les cheveux. Ces derniers moments avaient été un vrai bonheur. J'avais perdue espoir lorsque je l'avais abandonné à Mont Weather, et bien que j'avais toujours voulu la protéger je savais très bien qu'elle ne voulait pas de ma protection. J'avais vu ses sentiments évolués depuis qu'elle vivait ici, à Polis, mais pourtant je n'osai pas y croire. Lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans ma chambre un peu plus tôt, je m'étais préparé au fait que c'était sûrement une des dernières fois que j'allais la voir, avant longtemps. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle m'embrasse en signe d'au revoir. La suite avait été tellement magique…

-Si je veux arriver à Arkadia en sécurité il va falloir que je parte Lexa, chuchota-t-elle dans mon cou.

-Mmmh, je sais…

Elle releva la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux, je lui souris, elle me sourit, et son visage s'approcha du mien pour m'embrasser. Un baiser que je lui rendis avec le plus de tendresse possible. Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent je sentis un léger tremblement parcourir mon corps. Je ne voulais pas être séparée d'elle. Clarke se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le lit, elle s'étira et éloigna la couette pour sortir ses jambes.

-Attend, dis-je en lui attrapant le bras.

Elle se retourna avec un air interrogatif. Je l'attirai à moi et la serrai contre mon corps. Clarke me serra si fort que je senti son cœur battre, elle devait aussi sentir le mien. Je la lâchai à contre cœur, elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et se leva. La lumière orange du soleil couchant faisait resplendir les courbes de son corps nu. J'étais assise sur le lit et je l'admirai en train de s'habiller. Lorsque qu'elle fut en tenue elle se retourna vers moi.

-Tu comptes rester au lit ?

-Non… non…

Clarke me sourit admirablement et je me levai sous son regard joyeux. J'enfilai ma tenue, elle s'approcha de moi pour arranger mes cheveux.

-Ils sont magnifiques… chuchota-t-elle en enfouissant son nez dans ma chevelure, et ils sentent bon…

Un sourire incontrôlé s'afficha sur mon visage. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules, je posais mes mains sur les siennes et fermait les yeux. Elle aussi sentait bon.

Après un petit instant je me retournai pour lui faire face. Je posai une main sur sa joue et admirai sa bouche. Je finis par avancer doucement vers elle et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais les lèvres tremblantes, un de nos derniers baisers… Ses yeux se fermèrent, les miens également. Ses mains allèrent gentiment caresser mon dos, les miennes encerclaient son visage. Bientôt nos bouches s'ouvrirent pour aller goûter la langue de l'autre. Ce moment précieux dura, mais pas assez. J'embrassai une dernière fois sa lèvre inférieur et nous nous décollâmes. Une boule de tristesse me serrait la poitrine, et pourtant je ne cessai de sourire. J'étais heureuse. Clarke devait l'être aussi puisqu'elle répondait à mes sourires. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et me regarda.

-Leida Heda, prononça-t-elle avec son habituel accent.

-Au revoir ambassadeur.

Je lui tendis la main, elle agrippa mon avant-bras. Puis elle lâcha prise et franchit la porte avant que je ne la referme. Je m'y adossai en fermant les yeux. J'essayai de mémoriser chaque trait, chaque expression de son visage. Je l'aimais depuis tellement longtemps, je me sentais bien. Je rouvris les yeux et m'approchai de la fenêtre pour regarder Polis sous ces couleurs orangées de crépuscule. Je respirai fortement l'air de la ville en repensant à tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Soudain un bruit sourd m'alerta. Une arme de skaikru ? Ici ? Cela venait de la chambre de Clarke ! Je me précipitai hors de ma chambre en direction de la sienne. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Aucun habitant d'Arkadia n'était encore au courant de la mise en quarantaine, à part Octavia, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rentrer. Clarke était en danger, je devais faire quelque chose. Un autre coup retenti, j'accélérai. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte de sa chambre j'ouvris la porte sans hésiter et un dernier coup résonna…

 _ **Désolée s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, je l'ai écrit vite…**_

 _ **Reshop Heda…**_


End file.
